Disterology
by alex175
Summary: Just read the story
1. Chapter 1

When people say live your life to the fullest they mean it. I never understood that. I haven't and may never will. I remember the night it all happened. I was wearing my new glamour kills dress ready to go party with my cousin named Bree. She needed an escape for awhile. Her parents had thrown her out and she had just left. I was on my own also practically. My parents were dead from a car crash. My aunt was always working and uncle was always too drunk to care. Bree had moved in with me seeing as our aunt and uncle hadn't cared. They barely even noticed we lived with them. Anyways we were going to a party. I was fidgeting with the bottom of my dress tracing the gray skulls on it. It helped relax me. Bree walked down wearing a knee length glamour kills dress that looked like a was a skirt and a shirt. The top of it was a navy blue long sleeve part and the bottom part that looked like a skirt that was as pink with a skull pattern. With that she was wearing red vans. She looked amazing. Her hair was down and curled . I got up from the table I was at , ignoring the squeaking of the chair as I moved it. I was used to it. After awhile you sorta just stop caring. I went and stood up having to use the chair to balance because I was in black heels. "You look great." Bree said to me. Me look great? That's not physically possible I'm sorry. I'm really nothing special. Long blonde hair, somewhat skinny, and blue eyes. I say i'm nothing special is because I look like the typical hoe minus the nose piercing and tattoos. I have a tattoo that says "Gotta let it happen" on my left wrist. But another difference between me and the "typical hoe." is that one I'm a virgin, two i'm not a hoe, three I don't have rich parents and four my music taste scares people. I listen to Pierce The Veil and Bring me The Horizon. People judge me because the screaming scares them but it doesn't scare me. In fact it saved my life. I heard Bree cough that brought me out of my zone. "I look ok. Now you on the other hand. Guys won't be able to keep their eyes off of you." I told her. She looked down at her red vans and started blushing. "Awww little Bree is blushing." I mocked in a joking way. "Hey, that's not very nice. Now lets go. We got some guys to impress." She said in the same tone as me. Little did I know that this would be one of the last times I would see her.


	2. Chapter 2

We walked out to our silver convertible. I pulled open the door on the passenger side almost tripping. While doing that. Bree just looked at me amused. "Clumsy much?" She said with a smirk. I just rolled my eyes before sitting down in the passenger seat and shutting the door. I felt the purr of the car as the engine started. I glanced over at the house. Something had moved in my room. I blinked and it was gone. What was it? Was i imagining it or? The car slowly started to move out of the driveway as Bree put on the pierce the veil as we left the driveway. I looked up at the window again that was near my room only to see a shadow of someone or something watching us. It looked like a guy from the way the body was built. I blinked again and it was gone.

Do you know

I count your heartbeats before you sleep (you sleep)?

I bite my fingernails to bone (to bone)

And now I crawl back under the stairwell

To a place I call my home.

I heard Vic's singing through the speakers. Who was that? What was it and why was it in my room? Was it even real? Was it my imagination? Bree humming slightly brought me out of my daze. I had to of imagined what ever it was I saw. We were driving and it was almost dark out. I never noticed how dark it was out.

I really hope you enjoy the show,

Because for me, it's just a big game.

You need people like me to feel.

Maybe we're just having too much fun.

Maybe you can't handle yourself,

Staring at me with your lips and tongue.

We were getting slightly odd looks from people passing us seeing as we were in a sliver comfortable in the winter blasting screamo music. Sorta odd.

You'll never know

I don't know where I'm going to sleep tonight.

Just stay at hotels for cheap

And there's one down the street,

But, why don't you threaten me with a good time?

Murder the moment.

My God, I'm the serpent.

I'm sorry, I can't see that you truly love me.

Maybe we're just having too much fun.

Maybe you can't handle yourself,

Staring at me with your lips and tongue.

I've been having this dream that we can fly,

So maybe if we never wake up, we can see the sky.

Oh, alright.

We were almost near the party when something flashed across my eyes. It looked the person who was in my room.

Please, don't take this out on me,

'Cause you're the only thing that's keeping me alive.

And I don't wanna wait for the down-set date

'Cause I would rather end it all tonight.

And if I mean anything to you,

I'm sorry, but I've made up my mind.

Maybe we're just having too much fun.

Maybe you can't handle yourself,

Staring at me with your lips and tongue.

I've been having this dream that we can fly,

So darling, close your eyes.

'Cause you're about to miss everything (about to miss everything)

About to miss everything (about to miss everything)

I felt pain as I was thrown forward. I heard a screeching noises and screaming. Who was screaming? It was loud and high pitched. I felt like I was pulled out of the car by something. I felt something warm and stick on me. Blood. I heard a hiss. I realized it was me screaming and I stopped. I was suddenly placed somewhere. I was standing on the road. How was this possible. I saw parts of silver all over the place. OH MY GOD! The car was in pieces. We crashed. But how? Nothing was there. No car, nothing. What did Bree crash into. OH MY GOD! Where is Bree? I heard a groan. I rushed over to her only to see a flash and she was gone. What I did see amazed me. I saw a boy running with her body. He moved unnaturally though. What was going on. I sat in the road in shock. I was petrified. Too traumatized to move. What was going on? I felt something cold fall on my face and I realized I was crying. What happened? I slowly felt dizzy and I was becoming sleepy. I closed my eyes. I fell asleep but not before I felt someone pick me up.


	3. I'd rather die then be famous

I woke up on a bed looking up to a white ceiling. Where was I and where was Bree? I went and got up and hung my knees over the side of the bed curious where I was and where I could possible be. I looked around the room to see a mirror and I saw a girl who had tattered clothes and had leaves in her blonde hair. Who was she? She had bandages on her arms. What happened to her? I got to get a closer look at her only to realize that it was me. Where was I anyways? I wasn't in a hospital obviously since there was no monitors and the bed wasn't a hospital bed. This room also wasn't my room. I listened for a moment to see if that would help any. I vaguely heard the clicking of heels but that was it.

I walked back over to sit down on the bed and played with the bottom of my tattered glamour kills dress. I noticed that my black heels were on the floor away from me. I felt a slight sting in my arm and i looked to see the bandages were slowly soaking with blood. Whoever wrapped them didn't do a good job clearly. I closed my eyes for a moment to try to remember what happened. The memories were too vivid and made my eyes hurt. I slowly started to fall asleep and I let myself. Maybe when I woke up everything would go back to what it was before.

I woke after what had to of been a few hours later. I found that I was in a completely different dress. I was in a red night gown and my bandages were changed. I also noticed that my Pierce The Veil necklace was gone. I sat up having my hands on both sides of me only to see someone hiding in the shadows. It had to of been dark out by the way they were hiding in the shadows. It was a boy who must have been about ¾ of a foot taller then me. He had brown hair and he had the perfect face. He looked like an angel with perfect full lips and everything. He was; well breathtaking. Then I made eye contact with him and I screamed at what I saw. His eyes were crimson red. I then started to hyperventilate as my breathing became jagged. He flicked his wrist and a dark black mist came at me.

Suddenly my screaming abruptly stopped. I hadn't stopped though. My mouth was opened with no sound coming out. None at all. I started to shake as he slowly came near me. I closed my mouth quickly realizing I probably looked like a fool with my house hanging open. The closer he came to me the more i backed away until I was finally back against the bed frame. He just sat at the side of the bed watching me.

"Foolish human." Was all he said. Oh my god. It he's not human. I started shaking like crazy when he snapped his head to the direction of the door and growled. A minute later a girl burst into the room.

"Alec! Oh my goodness stop scaring the poor human! Do you see that's she's shaking! I'm going to have Elena kick your butt later for this! No more scaring the humans! I swear if you scare one more-" She was abruptly cut off as Alec flicked his wrist and the mist came out again and her voice was gone like mine.

She glared at him. He just rolled his eyes before taking the mist back and she suddenly had her voice back. She went to try to hit him but he grabbed her wrist with an amused look on his face.

"Damn you Alec!" She hissed under her breath. He just smirked. She came over by me and sat next to me. I was still clutching my knees in fright.

"I'm Amina." She said looking at me. She had naturally blonde hair that went to her shoulders it was slightly wavy. She had green eyes. She went and waved her hair in front of my face to get my attention. I went so speak only to find that my voice was still gone. I pointed to my throat and Alec sighed and flicked his wrist again as black particles of the mist came back to him.

"I'm Audrey." I said quietly. Amina looked at me and glanced at Alec for a moment before bring her eyes back to me to make eye contact with me again. She nodded at me and flashed her eyes to look at Alec again and he just shrugged. Then she looked back at me.

"You must be wondering why you're here." She said said in a very peppily cheerful voice. I nodded and slowly sat down so my knees were no longer pulled up to my chest. "You here." She said pointing at me. "Have something special about you. You see there's such things called vampires, you have heard of them before. I don't if you or haven't but oh well." She ranted. I heard Alec scuff unimpressed or displeased with her explanation. She whipped her head over to his direction and glared daggers at him. "As if you could do any better." She hissed at him. He just rolled his crimson red eyes and shrugged.

"Thought so. Anyways Audrey, You here are special and you will become one of us to either join the volturi or be destroyed. I know what a variety of options those are and I know you have so many choices here but you can only choose one." She said jokingly at the last part. "Ah anyways some vampires have special talents and our masters think that you'll have one. It could be anything from mid reading to seeing the future or be able to inflict or take away people's senses like mr. grumpy over there." She said pointing her thumb in Alec's direction.

He suddenly snapped his head in the direction of the door and then suddenly became very relaxed. Audrey slightly tensed up. A minute later a girl with blonde hair and crimson eyes like Alec's came and walked through the door. She looked at me with uninterest before walking next to Alec. Alec looked so much relaxed when she was near him. He put his arm around her in a protective manor. I realized how much they looked alike. They both had the same full lips and facial features. Hers were very slightly more defined.

"So that is our new pet." She looked at me with distaste. She look at me like I was scum and barely even acknowledged me. Alec nodded. Jane looked at up at him. "Brother, Heidi shall soon be here with dinner soon. Shall we join him in the throne room?" She asked. My eyes widened. Dinner? They're vampires meaning? Oh god.

"We shall sister." He said back. He glanced at me and Amina. "Amina, You shall stay with Audrey. Watch after her. I'll have Chelsea bring you food later." He said to Amina. She nodded as Alec took his arm off the blonde girl who was his sister and left the room. I looked up at Amina and she put her finger up to her lip for about 30 seconds before she put her finger back down and nodded.

"Anyways, You'll be here for the next few months until we change you into one of us and then you'll remain here for all of eternity or you'll die." She said. She spoke as if she was a vampire but she clearly wasn't. She didn't have red eyes. They were just green. Almost human. I gave her a questioning look.

"Oh. I'm half vampire half human. I eat human food and drink blood." She said as I winced as soon as she said blood. "Sorry. Forgot you're not used it the idea. Anyways, Alec and his sister will be guiding you but since Jane has a high position in the volturi I'll be filling in her here while she is gone meaning that i'll, be here with you a lot." She said very cheerfully.

"Now, You need a makeover. I'll be back." She said and got up off the bed and left the room only to come back a minute later with supplies. She had a bottle of brown hair dye and a pale pink dress on her arm with black ballet flats. I noticed for the first time what she was wearing. She was wearing a black dress what went to her knees with a black cuff bracelet on her arm. She went and shoved all the supplies on the table that I had now taken notice of for the first time. "We are dying your hair brown back to brown. I don't care how natural your bleached blonde hair looked cause you're going brown now." She said as she opened the box and read the directions quickly before following them and applying the dye it it.

"Later tonight there's a party for your welcoming where you'll meet everyone and you have to look perfect!" She exclaimed. She quickly finished applying all the hair dye in and put a shower cap on my head while she went and did my nails and painted them a pale pink that matched the dress. Before we knew it a half hour had passed and she shoved me into the bathroom to take a shower before throwing in a bra and underwear. "Be quick so that I have more time to do your hair and makeup." She yelled.

* * *

I showered and came out with a towel wrapped around me as she shoved me down into a chair and handed me a plate of who-knows-what but I ate whatever it was without complaining. She quickly dried me off applying vanilla smelling lotion to me in the process like I was her little dress up doll. She then went and put the dress on me and adjusted it on me so that it fit. She went and took off the bandages on my arms and replaced them again and put bracelets over them that were black, white, pink. Then she went and shoved me down into another chair in front of a mirror and then blow dried my hair and quickly began applying makeup to me. Then she went and curled my hair. When she finished she stepped back to examine her work on me. She nodded seeming happy with what she did.

"Now we can go down to the throne room for the party, go put those black flats on so what we leave." She said pointing at the shoe while tapping her foot impatiently. I put them on and followed her as she walked out of the room. I quickly slipped them on. I followed her into the throne room taking a deep breath before I walked in.


	4. The New National Anthem

I walked into the throne room with Amina walking in front of me. I saw three thrones. In the middle there was a guy with black hair. On the left there was a guy with brown hair and on the right there was a guy with snow white hair. On the right of the guy on the right there was Alec. He just looked at me no expression. "Amina!" the guy in the middle came off his throne Amina came off and walked to meet him. She went and put her hand into his as he smiled even wider if that was even possible. He took his hand from her and walked up to me and reached for my hand.

"May I?" He asked. I looked to Amina and Alec and they just nodded. I nodded slowly as all my thought flashed before my eyes. When he moved his hand I had a slight headache. "Welcome my dear to the volturi castle. I am Aro and that is Caius and Marcus." He said pointing to the each member. I nodded. I noticed how all the girls were in fancy dresses like me all varying from the different centuries and all the guys were in suits or dress shirts. I nodded at him remembering I hadn't answer. "Shall we have the bell begin?" Aro asked turning to face Caius and Marcus and they nodded. Classical music started playing and I noticed that in the back corner some humans were playing instruments. Hour after hour i met a new vampire.

Eventually I couldn't take it and I felt my heartbeat racing a mile a minute and I started to hyperventilate. I went and ran over to Alec and he noticed that I was freaking out. He grabbed my hand and took me to Aro and he touched his hand before nodding at him and Alec went and carried me into a garden as I began to think about Bree as I started crying. He gently sat me down on a bench and sat next to me as he pulled me closer to him and started awkwardly started rubbing my back. I calmed myself down as Alec shushed me softly. My breathing soon got back to normal.

"I'm sorry I don't do a good job around new a lot of new people." I whispered. He just nodded and kept rubbing my back as he suddenly snapped his head looking up at something as he growled. He wrapped his arms around me protectively and stood up and pushed me behind him still with his arms around me. He hissed again before he slowly he relaxed. I gave him a questioning look as he lifted me up like I was as light as a feather and ran me to Aro. When we got to Aro he gently put me down. He put his hand into Aro's quickly and Aro's eyes widened. He clapped his hands to get everyone in the rooms attention.

"It seems to me that romanians has been here." He said as everyone gasped. Jane silently moved from behind Aro by Alec. "We shall have everyone except the higher guard have an extra shift of patrols. Audrey, I'm afraid you're room is no longer safe and you have to say in Alec's room." He said. I nodded without arguing. "Also, Jane, Alec or Amina must always be nearby or in the same room as you from now on." He said softly to me even though everyone in the room could hear him. I looked over at Jane and she look unpleasant but then again when did she ever look happy? I nodded again. "Alec, please go and move all of Amina's things to your room, Amina please have Audrey changed into something more comfortable." He said. They nodded as Amina picked me up and ran me to Alec's room and shoved me into the bathroom and quickly turning the water on.

"Go get cleaned up, Alec will be back with clothes soon." She said before going to sit down on the bed. I walked into the shower feeling the warm water on me noticing bruises on me, similar to the ones I had before the accident. I looked away from them as I quickly washed myself making sure all my makeup was off. I wrapped a towel around me and I heard knock on the door as Amina came in and handed me some clothes as she picked up my dress and flats that I had been wearing earlier. I nodded a quick thanks to her as I dried myself off and putting the silk pajamas and walked out after towel drying my hair. It was slightly damp so I didn't really care.

I walked over to the bed and got under the covers when Alec stated staring at me. I gave him a questioning look as he slowly walked over to me making eye contact and keeping it the whole time. He went and lifted me up from the covers as I lost all warmth I could have possibly had. I watched him as he lifted up my sleeve and looked at the bruises before he started rubbing my back again really gently when I had suddenly winced in pain. I had a bruise somehow on my back also. He looked up at me before lifting up the back of my shirt carefully as he slowly looked at my back. He then traced over something lightly and I knew the shape of what he was tracing with his cool fingers. Suddenly it all came back to me. The car crash. I had bruises from that and my burns were from.. I shuddered trying not to remember the events. He pulled the back of my shirt down.

"Come here." He said as he said as he slowly pulled me towards him. I gave him a really questioningly look but didn't object. "It'll make the bruises feel better." He whispered into my right ear softly. I nodded as I got comfortable and snuggled into him and he was right, I did feel better. His skin was freezing cold like everyone elses. His skin was like an ice pack. Right then Amina walked in and smiled at him and I softly before she lifted up my arm and then moved to get new bandages before wrapping them both up. I finally realized how tired I was as I slowly snuggled more into Alec and eventually fell into a deep sleep.


	5. Selfish Machines

I woke up, very confused as to where everyone was. I got up to walk out of my room. "I wouldn't do that if i were you." Amina said, staring at me with her crimson eyes. I went and walked back down and looked at her questioningly. "The humans are here." She said. Oh. They were going to kill the.. oh. I nodded at her.  
"Can we go shopping?" I asked her. Her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree in excitement.  
"Yes! I thought you'd never ask!" She said as excited as a child on Christmas. "Okay you need a lot of stuff, a new phone, a new wardrobe and new makeup and furniture." She said as she made a mental list in her head. I shook my head.  
"I want my stuff from hot topic." I told her. She gave me a really confused look. I sighed and got my phone and showed her the website. She just smiled at me though it was a forced smile as if she disapproved of my shopping choices. She then ran out of the room and came back with the clothes that I was wearing wearing the day Alec found me. I winced remembering Bree but i went and changed not caring if Amina was there. I was her dress up doll after all so she was going to see most of me anyways. I was about to pull the dress over my head when she stopped me and traced the scarring from the burn I had on my back.  
"What's that from?" She asked. I winced as the memories came crashing back. I shook my head quickly and pulled the dress back over my head. She gave me a questioning look and i just shook my head once again. "I'm going to inform Aro that we're going to hot topic." She said and ran out of the room before I could react. I waited two minutes and she was back and then picked me out and ran to the garage and put me in the passenger seat before speeding off to hot topic. I must say the vampires driving may be scary but it really wasn't. I had no fear at all. We arrived in a matter of minutes and I went straight to dress section.  
I picked out a Disney that was black at the top but had beauty in the beast on the bottom in a really interesting stained glass pattern. I then picked out some more dresses. I got a red and plaid dress that cut off a few inches before my knees, a black dress that had skulls on it and a floral print dress that also came up a few inches before my knee. I noticed that Amina was looking at dresses too and handed me a black dress that in the front had the nightmare before Christmas on it. I loved it so much. She then went and handed me a red knee length dress dress that black lace at the top in both the front and the back. I then went and look at shirts.  
I found a pierce the veil shirt that was grey. I then went and found a gray sleeveless sleeping with sirens shirt that had the feather on the front from their new Feel album. I then found another Pierce the Veil shirt that said Pierce the Veil on the front on a white tee shirt. Then I turned around and picked out two more pierce the veil shirt, a necklace since mine mysteriously disappeared, and two pierce the veil bracelets. I went and walked over to a shelf that had hair dye and picked out a red manic panic hair dye kit and a bleaching kit. I then went and looked over at the bracelets and picked out one that said "wrists are for bracelets not for cutting" and a bracelet that said "bad decisions make good stories". I then went and picked out some jeans and got 3 pairs of black shinnies and one red pair.  
"Amina, I'm done." I told her as she lifted up all the stuff I picked out and out it on the counter to be checked out. She spoke in Italian to the lady checking it out and swiped her credit card before signing. She went and grabbed the bags and put them in the trunk. I noticed that a figure was leaning against the car and I realized that it was Alec. "Hey." I said softly waving to him. He just nodded at me and crossed his arms. Amina glanced at him and hissed something under her breath and Alec nodded. I looked at them both confused and Alec just smirked.  
"Audrey you'll be going back with Alec while I finish shopping for you." She said looking pissed off at Alec. I nodded at her as she went and walked out to a Verizon store. I looked at Alec he lifted me up and walked in a human pace to the woods before slinging me over his back and took off running back to the volturi castle. Halfway there I felt him tense up but he eventually relaxed soon after. Before I knew it we were back in his room and he laid me gently on his bed.  
"The laptop over there is for you by the way." He said as he looked at it in disinterest. I nodded and went and pulled it onto my lap and looked at the news on at home. There was an article on a missing person. I clicked on it only to realize that it was me and Bree. I read it as tears so came and i felt a lump in my throat remembering how I had left everything. I read to the bottom of the article where it said "We don't know if her disappearance has anything to do with Joshua Quinn being let out of prison. If you have any information please call crime stoppers at the number below."  
I was crying even more realizing Josh was let out of prison. How was he even let out?! He was locked up for life last time I check. I suddenly felt something cold on my back and i realized that it was Alec as he pulled me onto his lap as he scanned the article. "Who's Joshua?" Was all he asked. As the memories came back I started shaking uncontrollably. He started rubbing circles into my back as he shushed me and I eventually fell into a deep sleep.


	6. Collide With the Sky

When I woke up Alec was gone and Amina was there. "I saw the hair dye you bought, are we going to dye your hair?" She asked me. I nodded as she went and got the bleaching kit. She then went and stuck an iphone 5s into my hand as I looked at her shocked. She nodded at me saying that it was mine and I was so excited. She applied the bleach as she crinkled her nose in disgust at the smell of it. It was pretty bad for me, I can only imagine how bad it could be for a vampire. I went and downloaded all my music on my new iphone while we were waiting.

I went and logged onto my instagram to have 200 new notifications. 180 of them were comments asking where I was and what happened to Bree and I. I went and searched Bree's account and it was gone. It was deleted. I went and then checked facebook too and her account was done also. She'd never delete her account though. She told me she never would because Pierce the Veil liked one of her pictures.

Something was wrong. I then went and searched her twitter and saw that it was removed also. I was about to text her phone number but then I realized the police could have gotten her phone number and tracked my number all the way here in Italy. I didn't really want to leave Italy, luckily I didn't have the option anyways. After I was changed yes I could leave but until then I couldn't unless accompanied by Jane, Alec or Amina with Aro's permission. You'd think that it'd be bad but honestly it wasn't i'm beginning to love Amina like my sister and since Jane and Alec have lot of duties to fulfill i'm usually with Amina anyways.

I put my phone on shuffle while it shuffle the music that was already download. I noticed the song that started playing right away as caraphernelia and my smile widened when I heard Vic's voice. Before I knew it 45 minutes had passed and Audrey took the shower cap off my head and shoved me into the shower to wash the bleach out. We had decided to leave it a pale blonde color and dye it later. I was fine with it. Amina shoved in some clothes and my shampoo and conditioner along with with my gray sleeping with sirens "feel" shirt and red jeans.

I washed out the bleach relieved to to have the horrid smell of it to be gone. I went and put shampoo in my hair and lathered it until it was all bubbly.I then started singing as caraphernelia was stuck in my head.

"Sunshine, there ain't a thing that you can do that's gonna ruin my night.

(But, there's just something about)

This dizzy dreamer and her bleeding little blue boy.

Licking your fingers like you're done and,

You've decided there is so much more than me.

And baby, honestly it's harder breathing next to you, I shake.

I brought a gun and as the preacher tried to stop me.

Hold my heart it's beating for you anyway."

I sang not caring that a lot of the vampires in the castle could probably hear me.

"What if I can't forget you?

I'll burn your name into my throat.

I'll be the fire that'll catch you.

What's so good about picking up the pieces?

None of the colors ever light up anymore in this hole." I sang with more passion.

I then went and washed it out while I continued singing as loudly as I could. I love to sing because it makes me feel totally free. I put conditioner in my hair and put my body wash on and I looked at the bruises on my arm. I was ashamed by then. Soon it had been a few minutes and I washed out the conditioner and rinsed off on last time before drying off and putting the clothes on that Amina gave me.

I walked out to see Alec looking bored sitting on the bed reading a book. He glanced at me when I walked out. "You have a nice voice by the way." He said in in a bored tone. I just nodded at him not really embarrassed that he heard. It didn't bother me that he's heard. Lot of people have heard me singing before. Some people think I'm talented but I think I'm average. I'm just an average girl that can sing at a soprano pitch.

"Can you get me some food." I asked him. He looked at me and nodded and got up and left walking in a human pace. I figured he'd be back in a in maybe thirty seconds or less. As I had assumed he was back but with no food. "Aro has requested to see us." Alec said leaning up against the door. I nodded at him. He walked over to me and put out her hand. "I'm not going to bite." He said so softly I almost barely heard him. I took his hand flinching at the immediate temperature change. He smirked at me very amused and raised his left eyebrow in a mockingly questioning way. I wonder what Aro could want.


End file.
